conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nearly Real World Current Events, 2009
April 7, 2006 Georgeland Prime Minister Zoe Parker announces a minor cabinet reshuffle. New senators Robin Sales and Lisa Foster are both appointed as junior ministers, while a number of current junior ministers are dropped altogether. Deborah Rhodes, wife of the former Prime Minister, becomes a Parliamentary Secretary. March 29, 2006 Georgeland's Minister for Social Security, Michael Boyle, introduces new welfare reform plans into Parliament as the Welfare Reform Package Act 2006, including a reduction in unemployment benefits, re-classification of many people claiming disability or carer payments and the introduction of a national welfare to work program. March 7, 2006 The fate of President Emerson coalition government hangs in the balance tonight after a closer than expected election. The SDC/Labour colaition is neck and neck with rival UPS in almost all Saydneyan states. Neither side is ready to conceed defeat and the final result may not be known for weeks. March 6, 2006 Former Prime Minister of Georgeland Campbell Rhodes, currently serving as Georgeland's Ambassador to the United Nations is issued a speeding ticket in upstate New York after being pulled over by the highway patrol driving at 125 miles per hour (201 kp/h), almost twice the legal speed limit. He is protected from arrest or prosecution by Wikipedia:diplomatic immunity. February 8, 2006 Latest polls in the Saydneyan General Election show a drop of over 3% for the government, in favour of the greens, Labour party and Independants. However one a two party preferd basis the government still has a commanding lead leading the UPS 50 to 42, with 6% undecided. The Election is on March 7 February 7, 2006 The Chief Minister of East Mainland, Robin Sales, announces an election after his bill to privatize the state's power plants is defeated in the legislature. The state opposition leader, Lucien Hagerty, has promised to send the issue to a referendum if elected. February 6, 2006 That Campaign of the United Party of Saydney was offcially launched today. United Party[[ Leader, Councilor [[Bridget France outline the parties policies with a particlar enphasis on education and public sector reform. Councilor France also warned Saydneyan's that if they had no reason to expect a better life after March 8 if they voted for President Emerson they should consider changing their vote. February 4, 2006 The remaining Senators and MPs accused in Georgeland's Civic Bank Investment Scandal resign, prompting President Charlotte Lang to ask for the issuing of writs for seven by-elections, and one Senate place, in East Mainland, to be filled by the state legislature. February 2, 2006 The campaign season for Saydney's 2006 General Election offcially kicked off today with the launch of the Green/Socialist Alliance election manifesto. The Party has vowed that it would work towards a truly universal health care system and implement and pollution tax on industry. In other election news the party of President Marc Emerson is leading in the polls by 4 points over its greatest rival the United Party. However its colaition partners the Labour Party are not doing so well. The latest results could spell the end of the coliation governments plan to retake the High Council. February 1, 2006 Three of the MPs accused in the Civic Bank Investment Scandal in Georgeland, Alan Falco, Bob Shoemaker and Douglas Easter, resign from the Georgeland House of Commons. January 30, 2006 The Scoitan branch of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands chooses its state leader, Lisa Foster, to replace Damon Grant in the Senate. January 26, 2006 Martin Kelvin, one of nine federal Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands politicians involved in the Civic Bank Investment Scandal resigns from the Georgeland House of Commons over the affair, saying he believes it is the 'responsible course'. January 25, 2006 Georgeland Prime Minister Zoe Parker publicly calls for the resignation of the eight remaining MPs implicated in the Civic Bank Scandal and declares she knew nothing about the scandal until the news broke in the mainstream media. January 21, 2006 The Civic Bank Scandal continues, as Tory Member of Parliament Stephen Cole, who sits on the House of Commons Financial Affairs committee, says the committee commissioned a report in which the chairman, Bill Robinson, and the other Liberal Democrats recommended a bailout of the Civic Bank by the Bank of Georgeland in mid-2004. January 19, 2006 Damon Grant, one of the Senators accused in the Civic Bank Scandal, resigns from the Senate but refuses to comment on the allegations. January 18, 2006 Recievers for the administration of the collapsed Civic Bank name nine Liberal Democrat members of the Georgeland Parliament as investors who lost money in the Bank's collapse, including the chairman of the House of Commons committee on Financial Affairs, four other members of that committee, two members of the Senate's Financial Affairs committee, and two others. Main article: Civic Bank Investment Scandal January 13, 2006 Former Head of State of the Territorial Republic of Nentia, John Tripham-Groves,Sr. dies in a car accident on Nentia Main under suspicious circumstances. Authorities "Categorically deny the presence of foul play". The funeral will be held on the 21 of January. January 6, 2006 Former Chief Minister of Mainland and West Mainland Tom Southwell dies suddenly of cancer, at the age of 48. January 4, 2006 Former Georgeland Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes and his wife, Deborah Carr Rhodes, announce the birth of their second child, a girl, named Alexis Susanna. January 2, 2006 The Georgeland Foreign Office announces four ambassadorial appointments. Current Ambassador to Saydney Gareth McKay is named Ambassador to France, and former Speaker Janet Morris is chosen to replace him. Tony Skinner is named Ambassador to Lebanon, and former Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes is named as Georgeland's new Ambassador to the United Nations January 1, 2006 The new, enlarged, 80-member Georgeland Senate, elected in March 2005, takes office, although formal swearings-in will not take place until February 6. December 30, 2005 The Globe and Standard reports former Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes is in the running for a top-level diplomatic post, possibly as Ambassador to France. December 26, 2005 Georgeland Alliance Senator Andrew Taylor suffers a serious heart attack. Recovering in hospital, he rules out resigning, but says he will take a temporary leave of absence. September 30, 2005 Deborah Carr Rhodes, the wife of former Prime Minister of Georgeland Campbell Rhodes is elected to the Georgeland House of Commons in the by-election for her husband's seat. She is the first woman elected to the House of Commons while pregnant. September 28, 2005 Georgeland Attorney General Michael Gannett resigns from the Cabinet following his admission of an affair with Dutch ambassador Annemarie Borst. September 17, 2005 Zoe Parker, Prime Minister of Georgeland delivers an attack on 'unilateralism and colonialism' at the United Nations, and accuses nations of 'posturing' and 'squabbling'. September 4, 2005 Saydney annouced to the world that it has disarmed its nuclear arsenal. President Emerson annouced the disarmament at a gala dinner on Saturday night, with Saydney's Minister for Defence Councilor Helen Jones confirming today that 650 Nuclear warheads of differing sizes had been disarmed and international verification would follow within the week. The annoucement concludes a 12 year process of disarmament. August 22, 2005 The first students of President of President Emerson Higher Education Support Scheme will be accepted in to Saydneyan universities next month. The plan is an imcome contingent loan that allows students to take out a loan from the government for a university degree and pay it back with out interest once they reach a certain income level. August 19, 2005 President Emerson has annouced he will contest the upcoming Saydneyan elections. Should he with this election he will be the only Democrat to ever win 4 terms and become the equal second longest serving President since Thomas Fredirickson's government of national unity during the Saydneyan Civil War August 15, 2005 The Georgeland government announces former Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes recieved a G$902,642 (US$751,481) superannuation payment upon leaving Parliament. July 31, 2005 Saydneyan Minister for Defence Councilor Helen Jones has annouced a new naval percurement program. The deal with company Saydneyan oceanic Technology ltd is for 3 new Air Defence Destroyers and 7 New patrol boats. The deal will run until 2015. July 30, 2005 Zoë Parker is elected by the ruling Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands to become the 25th Prime Minister of Georgeland and the first woman to hold the post. Campbell Rhodes officially resigns from the post of Prime Minister and from Parliament, marking the end of a long era in Georgeland politics. July 27, 2005 The SDC National conference has confirmed the interim coalition agreement between the SDC and Labour party. The conference which has been meeting in Tasroco for the past week voted 193-93 in favour of the agreement securing the first colaition government since the civil war. This vote is the final step in confirming the agreement following the Labour parties special resolution last month and places the government in a much stronger position going into the general election in March 2006. July 25, 2005 Voting begins in the week-long contest to select the next Prime Minister of Georgeland. 3,000 postal ballots go out to Liberal Democratic Party members, with a result expected at the end of the week. July 21, 2005 In Georgeland, The Residence announces outgoing Prime Minister Campbell Rhodes will visit Washington, D.C. for his first ever face-to-face meeting with U.S. President George W. Bush July 18, 2005 The Conservative government of Mick Pearson is re-elected in the Georgeland state of Scoita. (See: Scoitan legislative election, 2005) ----------------------------------------- Category:Nearly Real World